


Safe In Your Arms

by robindrake93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Danny can't sleep so he goes to Tucker's house.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming off hiatus early because I've like three DP fics finished and it's _really_ bothering me that I'm not posting them. Speaking of DP, I've got a Danny Phantom discord server so if anyone wants to join, just hit me up. 
> 
> If you don't like the font color, just click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top to revert to default.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Danny couldn’t sleep. He lay in bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. They spun and shifted in a nauseating sort of way, increasing his anxiety instead of decreasing it as their intended purpose was. Danny probably had a concussion. He’d been hit on the head no less than five times today. His heartbeat throbbed behind his eyes like someone was using an ice pick to scramble his brains.

It hurt so badly that tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn’t do much except lay there, fighting the pain and fear. 

What if the ghost came back? 

Danny didn’t normally feel fear when it came to his fellow ghosts. Most of them weren’t scary. He’s kicked the butt of every ghost he’s come across. But this one, this one kicked his butt and then left. It knew where he lived. It could come through the walls any time. And Danny wasn’t in any shape to fight it. 

His anxiety skyrocketed, heart hammering in his chest. He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t sleep here. What if it came for him? Danny needed help. He needed someone who could keep him safe. 

Danny mentally reached for his core. He touched it and felt cold spread through his limbs. A ring of light appeared at his waist, split into two to travel up and down his body. When the light passed, Danny was no longer dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He wore a black and white jumpsuit. He felt lighter, less substantial. 

The pain stayed with him even after his transformation into a ghost. This didn’t surprise Danny. He floated up off his mattress. Flying didn’t hurt anymore than lying there did. That was good. Danny rotated and turned intangible. He phased through the wall and out into the night air. He soared to a house a few blocks away. 

The cold of the night air felt good on his skin. It helped his headache…sort of. When he reached his destination, Danny phased through the wall without hesitation. 

Tucker was the one that Danny went to when things got bad. When Danny was so wound up with tension that he couldn’t sleep. When his body hurt so bad that he cried. 

He hovered above Tucker’s bed for a moment, watching him sleep. His boyfriend was shirtless and his lower half was covered with the comforter. Tucker slept peacefully. His glasses were on the nightstand beside the bed, which meant he’d actually meant to fall asleep instead of passing out doing something else. 

Danny settled onto the mattress beside Tucker and became visible again. He let go of his mental hold on his core. Warmth flooded his veins as the rings of light traveled over his skin and turned him human again. 

Tucker made a noise in his sleep. He blinked a few times, yawned in Danny’s face. Then he reached for Danny, enfolding him into his warm embrace. 

Danny pressed against Tucker, wrapped his arms around him too. It felt good to hold someone. Tucker was so warm that Danny’s skin broke out in goosebumps. 

Tucker slid his leg between Danny’s leg. He nuzzled him without opening his eyes. “Missed you,” Tucker said even though they’d seen each other a few hours ago. “Was worried.” His voice was slurred with sleep. He pressed his lips to the top of Danny’s head. 

“I missed you too,” Danny whispered. Being held hurt physically but not as much as being alone did. Besides, Tucker was gentle with him. They were partners - in every sense of the word - and Tucker would take care of him. Danny sighed and closed his eyes. He finally felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by One Of A Kind where Danny and Tucker fall asleep on the floor together, automatically hugging each other and smiling. Because that was super cute and sweet.


End file.
